Cold Showers and Wet Socks
by Reyta
Summary: Nate encounters the two things he hates most- cold showers and wet socks. Lucky for him, he knows a gal who could help him out.


Nathan Drake was a rather agreeable man. A born optimist and the kind of person to find humor in even the most unexpected places, there wasn't much that could put him in a bad mood.

What could, however, were cold showers. After getting shot, almost freezing to death in the mountains, and trudging through an excessive amount of snow, even the most happy of fools could get a bit irritable.

Nate blinked away sleep as he rolled out of the comfortable warmth of the blankets he had piled on the couch. He and Sully had crashed in an old motel upon descending from the Himalayas, while Elena had chosen a much nicer hotel towards the inner city, claiming she'd earned it, which she had after taking damage from that grenade blast. Padding stiffly into the small bathroom, Nate turned the shower on, and while waiting for the water to warm, stripped out of his clothes.

His first warning should have been that there was no steam accumulating. He also should have stuck his hand in to test the temperature. But having slept rather awkwardly on a couch all night (_he wouldn't dare share a bed with Sully, not after…past experiences_) Nate just wanted to work the kinks out his body and stepped directly into the shower.

And regretted it immediately as the icy cold droplets stung his skin.

"Sweet Mother of-" Nate jerked as far out of the way of the water spray as he could, pinned to the corner of the shower stall. Carefully, avoiding the water as if it was acid, he reached and turned the water off. Stepping out of the tiny stall, he grabbed one of the two small thin towels hanging from the rack and dried off as best he could. Tossing the used towel in a corner, Nate leaned forward against the sink, hands gripping the edge as his head slouched forward.

"What a way to start the day," a sigh escaped him as he rolled his neck and shoulders, trying to loosen up. Only once he looked up did he see the small note written in the blank space of a hotel's business card.

_"Hey kiddo- left early, making travel plans. Fair warning, no hot water. -Sully"_ Nate groaned, rubbing a hand over his face.

"God...damn it." Nate dressed slowly, not enthused about wearing his clothes from the prior day, but seeing no way around it. Reaching down and picking up his discarded socks caused his face to contort into an uncomfortable grimace.

"Ugh," he groaned, feeling their cold, wet texture between his fingers. Cold showers sucked, but he could get over it. Wet socks lasted for hours. Dropping down on the couch again, he let another groan rumble through his chest. Pushing forward, Nate began slowly rolling on his socks, quickly followed by shoving them in his boots and tying them tight, as if his shoes would negate the discomfort. Instead, it increased the sensation.

Just as he thought his day was officially ruined, his eye caught the business card on which Sully had left his note. The card was not for the motel they were staying at, but was for the hotel Elena had checked into the prior night. Remembering, he flipped it over to display the room number he'd jotted down when she'd checked in. Even as his plan was forming he was putting on his jacket and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Elena's hotel was a small homey establishment, tiled and clean but not overly extravagant. Yet its beauty went unnoticed as Nathan bee-lined for the elevator, taking it up to the reporter's floor. There was no hesitation as he reached her room and knocked firmly.<p>

_Bum bum bum._

No answer. Shifting his weight from one leg to the other, he waited. Nothing.

_Bum bum bum._

He knocked again. And again.

Finally, on the fifth knock, the door swung open to reveal a very tired mussed head of blonde hair and blue eyes that could've struck him dead.

"Jeez, what the HELL-" Elena slowed as she recognized him. "Nate?" He managed to crack a weak smile.

"Good Morning, Sunshine. Can I come in?" Elena backed away and opened the door enough to let him pass. Her room was a studio, small and cozy, featuring a small kitchenette and loveseat, and a rather large bed covered in comforters and pillows. Elena latched the door and turned to him, wrapping her thick robe tightly around her and hugging herself stiffly. Nate turned to her and ran his hands briskly up and down her arms, trying to warm her.

"Man, I'm staying with you next time. This beats a couch any day." Elena glared sleepily at him.

"Not if you're waking me up at 7 in the morning, you're not." Nate winced. Was it really that early?

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Nate shrugged and gave her a quick lopsided smile before he grimaced, rolling his shoulder a couple times. Only then did she notice the dark circles under his eyes and starched stance. He looked as miserable as she felt, and sported a puppy-in-the -rain look to boot. "I was wondering if I could steal your shower."

"Sure, if you can get it out the door without anyone noticing," her sarcastic remark didn't brighten him like she'd planned. She raised her hands in surrender at his frustrated glare. "Down boy. Jeez. iYes/i, you can use my shower." Elena felt the room brighten as Nate smiled in relief before reaching a warm hand to cradle the back of her head and leading her gently forward to place a kiss to her forehead. Elena immediately decided that hand could stay there.

"Thanks Elena. I owe you one."

"I'll put it on your tab," Elena smirked, earning a chuckle.

Nate turned to head towards the bathroom, shedding layers as he went. He managed to be down to his jeans before he reached the door and used the frame as support to stretch down and peel his socks off. Meanwhile Elena busied herself with finding a place for his jacket, using it as cover to enjoy the view. _Hello Chest Muscles, it's been a while. Abs…Pleasure seeing you again …Shoulders! I missed you!_

Unfortunately for her, Nate disappeared behind the door before she could be reunited with his legs. She hear d the water start as she gathered the discarded garments and could almost make out the sigh of relief as he stepped into the scalding water. Noting his shirt still had residual dirt on it (_Because he touched everything and resorted to wiping it on himself_), she picked up the remaining clothes on her floor to toss into the old stack unit washing machine unit she was lucky to have in the room. However, before starting the load of clothes, she noted Nate had left the bathroom door cracked slightly to let steam release. And there, on the floor just inside the door, were his pants and boxers. A devious smile grew on her face.

_Time for a little payback_. Slipping her hand through the crack in the door, she edged the rest of his clothes out of the bathroom and tossed them in the washer before turning the knob and starting the cycle. Her work complete, Elena scurried back to the bed and removed her robe, leaving her in her tank top and sleeping shorts. She had just gotten back under the covers and settled in when she heard the water stop. A few moments of rustling inside the bathroom signaled Nate was drying off.

_Wait for it…_

"Uh…Elena? Are my clothes out there?" She took a moment to stop the giggles rising in her chest.

"They're in the wash. They were filthy," she replied calmly. "There's a bathrobe in there; use it." Nate opened the door, towel hanging dangerously low.

_Mmm, Hip bones…_

"You're…" he trailed off as he heard the gentle thump of the laundry machine. "…Not kidding." Nate leaned against the doorframe, one hand holding the towel while the other rubbed down his face. Glancing through his fingers, he caught a glimpse of her shoulders shuddering as she desperately tried to hold in her mirth. Nate cocked an eyebrow. "You did that on purpose."

"Payback's a bitch, Mr. Drake."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes of Nate pacing in front of the laundry machine was enough for Elena. She'd been unsuccessful in returning to her prescribed sleep and bed rest, but too tired to actually leave the warmth of the covers. At first her little prank was rather entertaining, but she'd lost her amusement as Nate began to look more and more exhausted. She even felt a pang of guilt seeing the goose bumps on his upper arms.<p>

He'd finally stopped to lean against the kitchen counter when she sat up and threw the blankets open on the bare bed space beside her. Not quite catching his attention with her movement, she snapped her fingers twice, causing him to tilt his head up in her direction. Elena patted the soft mattress.

"C'mon. In the bed." Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Ms. Fisher, you're so direct," he cracked a mischievous smile. "I'm not a dog. You could've just asked."

"My room, my rules, Mr. Drake," Elena played back at him. "The laundry won't finish faster if you stand there. And you're cold." Nate puffed up a bit.

"Pssh. Am not," Nate retorted. Elena threw him a critical stare. "Okay, not gonna lie. Maybe a little," he laughed lightly as he padded to the edge of the bed, but hesitated. "…You sure?"

Elena raised a brow. "_Nathan Drake_, if you think I can't handle seeing you naked after all we've been through, you've got another thing coming, mister. Now, do I have to start counting?" Nate didn't move. "One…"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! Sheesh…" The towel dropped from his waist as Nate shifted under the covers, finding the bed to be soft and pliable. Rolling on his side to face her, Nate draped his arm across her hips, burrowing down against her side. Elena smiled. _He's like a big puppy_. Seeing that he'd stopped moving, the blonde moved her fingers through the man's dark hair, lightly massaging his scalp. A moan of happiness muffled into the comforter.

"You're gonna…put me to sleep…doin' that." Elena chuckled.

"Go to sleep, big guy. I'll wake you up when your clothes are done."

More mumbles vibrated against her side. Placing her magazine she'd been reading on the bedside table, Elena rolled in Nate's grasp, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Dropping her head, she planted a kiss on the crown of his head, and was rewarded with a few to her ribcage and sternum. Tightening her hold around his shoulders, she rubbed her nose against the shell of Nate's ear.

"I love you Nate."

"Love you too, 'Lena." She smiled.

"Even when you smell like strawberry shaving cream."

"Shaddup."


End file.
